Heretofore, there have been many types of devices developed and used for applying elastic ligatures to an orthodontic system and for particularly applying the ligatures directly onto an orthodontic bracket when using the ligatures for connecting an archwire to the bracket. These devices have taken many forms including the well known hemostat which takes an unstretched ligature and utilizes a bracket tie wing tip for anchoring one part of the ligature while stretching the ligature to apply it around a bracket. Another form is a pliers-like instrument having a pair of jaws that enter into the hole of the ligature and then expand to stretch the ligature before applying it to a bracket, which still requires further stretching by anchoring a part of the ligature to a tie wing tip. A still further form includes a mandrel over which a ligature is stretched and then dispensed directly from the mandrel around and onto a bracket, which requires forcing the ligature along the tapered mandrel to stretch it for application to the bracket. A still further type of applicator is in the form of an elongated handle having a wire end formed with an offset over which an elastic is stretched and then thereafter manipulated to apply the ligature to a bracket, which also requires hooking the ligature on a tie wing tip so it can be further stretched to fit around the bracket.
Each of the prior known devices has required considerable adeptness for use and has also required considerable time in order to accomplish the picking up of a ligature by the device and applying it to a bracket. Some of the devices have also sacrificed hygienic conditions.
Other problems with heretofore known applicators are their complexity of construction, difficulty to manipulate between the source of elastomeric ligatures, and/or awkward final application around the bracket itself.